fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Hogi
The House of Hogi (意志の家 Ishi no ie) is one of the eldest families in the country Mys if not the world, and is also currently the ruling family as the head, Ulo Hogi has been recognised and stated as the official emperor of the Mystan Empire, having untied in the lands of Mys under the Mystan banner as he rules justly and fairly. Having survived through many situations that Mys has found itself in numerous times in the past, only then did Ulo Hogi decide to rise an army of Mystan soldiers in order to conquer the continent to live under the Mystan rules, as he established the Mystan Government, the controlling force over the land in order to keep them line. The House of Hogi is the most powerful family in the whole of Mys, having access to every resource in the land as well as having the power and influence to establish their dominance and supremacy. With unlimited wealth in their reach, money never is a problem to the House of Hogi, as they can afford extremely powerful weapons that only few others could match, with most notably being the Magic Council of the continent Ishgar with their weapon of Etherion and Face bombs. It has been known that the House of Hogi's head Ulo, has a very apparent and notorious disliking and opposition to the power and existence of the continent Ishgar and it's many ruling factions, with as said before the Magic Council and any other influential family of Ishgar. This grudge against the continent of Ishgar stems from an acient event that had taken centuries ago during the times where Mys was ruled by a powerful tribe that had accidently ignited a tragic conflict involving the Ishgaridan forces. Ulo, being the direct descendant of one of these tribesmen has taken it upon himself to one day strike vengeance upon the continent of Ishgar in the name of his fallen ancestors who had undoubtedly fell during that devastating war. Many members however of the House of Hogi do not care for things like this and carry on with their own life, away from all the politics and drama that the House of Hogi usually stirs up, taking occupations such as mages or smaller scaled politicians, exemplified by Mago Hogi and Nobya Hogi who had become mages within Ishgar, the land that their father despises. Besides money and power, the House of Hogi family truly value the aspect and relation of family through blood, as shown by the determination and willingness of several Hogi family members to protect one another, no matter the crimes and reputation that the members have done and earned. The House of Hogi do not recognise defecting from the family, though this can be done with the simple resignation of their place on the family even although they will still be recognised as part of the House of Hogi no matter what. In order for one to truly be defected however, majority of the family must decline relation to them, in which they will be immediately shut out from the family and kindly asked not to bear the innocent name of the Hogi in their actions. This rule can be seen in effect as Mago, the eldest son of Ulo who had gone against his father's wishes by disobeying and travelling to Ishgar, is very much still recognised as part of the House of Hogi due to only his father Ulo being the only opposition to Mago's place, as the rest of the House of Hogi still welcome Mago as one of their own. History Strengths Members Family Members Staff Members Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Family Category:House of Hogi Category:Families Category:Mys Category:Royalty